1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid dispensing containers. More particularly, the invention concerns a uniquely designed beverage dispensing container which is ideally suited for use by bartenders in dispensing beverages used in mixing mixed drinks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of container tops have been suggested in the past to improve the pouring of liquid contents of the container. One type of container top frequently used by bartenders comprises a top having an upwardly extending, generally conically shaped portion which has at its upper extremity a pour opening for dispensing the liquid contained within the container to which the top is interconnected. While this type of dispensing container is adequate for the purpose, it exhibits a number of drawbacks. For example, the prior art containers of this type are generally quite tall, are awkward to store and tend to be somewhat unwieldable during use. Not only is the dispensing operation cumbersome, it is also ergonomically unsound since it tends to place undue stresses on the wrists of the user after extended periods of time.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes most of the drawbacks of the prior art dispensing containers by providing a dispensing container which includes a uniquely curved, upwardly extending gripping handle that can be comfortably gripped by the bartender in a manner to enable easy pouring without placing undue stresses on the user's arms and wrist. Another benefit of the apparatus of the present invention is the novel configuration and strategic location of the pouring spout which is provided on the container closure. Additionally a venting hole is provided in the container closure which enables the liquid to be poured rapidly from the container body.
These and other important features of the apparatus of the present invention will be better understood from the discussion which follows.